


ALL IN/PWP

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	ALL IN/PWP

很野（？

很脏（✔️

 

 

“彥俊，我在205房等你，有急事，拜託快點來。”

 

品牌发布会结束后，在后台换衣服卸妆的林彦俊收到了来自陈立农的“求救讯息”。陈立农平常很少用这样的语气求他，担心他的林彦俊赶紧从他书包里拿出胃药和水，急匆匆地冲向那个隐蔽难找的房间。

 

花了五分多钟，林彦俊终于找到205房。

“农农？你在里面吗？”

在林彦俊敲门敲到第三下之前，他被房间里伸出来的一只有力的手拽进那片黑暗里。

 

“活动结束到现在的十几分钟里面你都没有看见我，想我没？”

 

那只手揽着他的腰，他没反应过来，不一会儿肚子就贴着对方的小腹。他被紧紧地锁在陈立农的怀里。他这才看清楚陈立农还没有换下刚刚的格子西装。

 

“想。” 他像温顺的家猫一样，用鼻尖蹭了蹭陈立农的鼻尖，诚实的说出答案。“你怎么一下台就不见了？”

 

面前的大兔子把下巴靠到他的肩膀上，亲亲热热地搂着他，又侧过头一下一下吻他的脸颊。林彦俊被他这股黏糊劲儿哄得一对甜酒窝都跑了出来，他一边躲陈立农蜻蜓点水般的吻一边咯咯笑着。陈立农总是被躲着也不恼，最后嘴巴贴着酒窝没有离开。

 

是索吻的信号。

 

“想干死你，想得好辛苦啊。”

 

软软的唇瓣挤着他的酒窝说话，少年被无限放大的低沉声线搔得林彦俊的心咯噔了一下。

 

老天爷啊，他怎么又被对面这个小心翼翼说荤话的孩子可爱到了。

 

林彦俊侧过头，他们终于短暂的接了一个吻。

 

“彦俊今天衬衫束得很整齐哦…有系那个带子吗？”

陈立农说的是林彦俊前些日子突发奇想，在宿舍里用淘宝买的防滑大腿环衬衫夹。

“别扯我裤子，没时间跟你瞎搞。”林彦俊不耐烦地想拍掉陈立农的手，但对方的手已经把自己的运动裤扯了下来。

 

“欸欸住手！死小孩住手！”

“嘘嘘嘘，彦俊太大声了…你果然有系那个。”

林彦俊大腿根还戴着那两条吊袜带一样的衬衫夹。

“...这个很实用好吗，我没有怪癖。”

“你的腿太细了。” 陈立农手上停不下来，挑开带子，啪的一声弹回去，又顺着哥哥的股缝沿着会阴一路摸到囊袋处。

“不准摸我前面！”林彦俊有点着急了，呆在这里太久助理姐姐一定会查监控找他们的，到时候岂不是很狼狈？

“那就是可以揉你屁股了。”

“摸归摸你不要把我底裤拉下…哈啊…”

 

陈立农没有理会林彦俊的反抗，掌握着林彦俊细腰的另一只大手松开来，暧昧地侵入三角底裤掩盖着的细腻皮肤，一路向隐秘的洞穴探去。不一会儿另一只手也附上了丰腴多肉的臀瓣，来回大力揉捏着，带的林彦俊秘穴入口处的褶皱不停展开又合上。

 

浑身的电流带着闪光噼啪作响，沿着林彦俊的脊柱迅速传递到洞穴内部蠢蠢欲动的那团软肉上，他不由自主的抬高屁股、用自己的下腹蹭着陈立农鼓胀的下体。脊椎尾部热辣的温度也如实反映在他的脸上，林彦俊难耐地抿紧双唇，觉得自己的两个酒窝在不停的往外冒火。他忍不住把脸深深埋进陈立农的颈侧，伸出双手紧紧抱住陈立农精壮的腰。

 

陈立农低头认真的从他的耳廓、脖子一直吻到锁骨，林彦俊心里痒痒的不行，平时裹在心脏外面的凝固的蜂蜜融化了，啪嗒啪嗒的从后穴慢慢溢出来。

 

“哼嗯嗯…农农…别揉了，好痒……”

“哥哥，你湿的好快哦。”

不一会儿，林彦俊的后穴就因为情动分泌的肠液而柔软无比，陈立农将两片臀瓣慢慢掰开时还能听见褶皱展开时细微的水声。

“彦俊今天真的好棒…我的两根手指一下子就被吸进去了欸。”

 

“烂人…在哪里做不好…”

林彦俊把手摸进陈立农的西装外套里，

没有。

裤兜里呢？

没有。

 

“套呢？”

 

“对不起，我好像没有带欸？”

陈立农的语气里可是连0.1%的歉意都没有，带着笑意吐出的话语在他耳朵里听着恶劣得很。

 

“我是不是跟你说过没有套套不能做爱？看着我。”

林彦俊脾气上来了，准备抬起头训一通这个不守规矩的坏小孩，坏小孩就把一个温温的、滑溜溜的蛋形物体塞进他后面的小洞里。

一阵错愕中，陈立农把他放开并且帮他把裤子穿好。

 

什么情况？

 

“我去换个衣服，哥你冷静下来以后就出去吧。”

What The F……？

他看着陈立农打开房间门走了。

what the f...funny bro，他听话你也不能怪他，是不是？好了，冷静下来，没什么好生气的。

 

可能长久以来他们黏在一起的次数太多了。且不论出道前节目里的舍友关系，出道后在拍摄现场的时候，即使隔着从化妆间到摄影棚两条走廊这么长的距离，他们两个人忙完手上的事情时总能发现对方就在自己五米范围内。有块磁铁冥冥中在发挥神力，托这块磁铁和96频道间特殊电波的福，他们在某个其他队友都不在北京大别野的夜晚，从交心好友变成了性欲也能一同随性分享的至交。

 

就算林彦俊没有正正经经谈过一场走心走肾的恋爱，他也知道自己后面那张嘴含的东西是跳蛋，没有电线连接就只能说明这个跳蛋是远程操控的。

还好，刚刚陈立农没有太用力，跳蛋堪堪卡在洞穴口处，林彦俊不用考虑快感带来的麻烦，只要负责夹紧自己的双腿就ok了。

 

 

努力维持正常的姿态走路跑步、弯腰鞠躬，林彦俊终于走进停车场，准备回宿舍休息。尽管今天的行程只有他们两个人，公司那边还是派了能坐下9个人的大保姆车。

 

不妙。

 

他左脚刚踏上车门旁的踏板时，后穴里被湿滑肠液裹着的跳蛋剧烈震动起来，林彦俊一激灵，膝盖发软，差点跪倒在踩脚的踏板上面。

跳蛋卡在穴口震动的感觉真的很不妙，他一头往大保姆车的第三排座位钻，想趁陈立农不注意时把那东西给掏出来。

但是陈立农早就在第三排座位静静候着他了，被陈立农一把抱在腿上的时候林彦俊心中有点发虚，还是让这个小咸湿佬识破自己的想法了。

“你疯了是不是？” 林彦俊侧坐在陈立农张开的大腿之间的区域，虽然有挡板遮着，司机看不见，车窗玻璃也经过特殊处理，外面看不进里面，他还是气急败坏的用双手疯狂揉乱陈立农的头发。

刚刚陈立农拽他坐下来的时候手上没个轻重，跳蛋随着坐下的动作被深深推进甬道内部。一阵瘙痒的感觉重新漫上林彦俊的大脑。

“彦俊不觉得这样也别有一番趣味吗？”陈立农轻轻圈住林彦俊的腰，笑嘻嘻地任他蹂躏自己的头发。

“我就问你一句话，套呢？”林彦俊觉得自己这么大反应显得有点幼稚，就停下了动作。

“我今天真——的忘记带了啦——”陈立农从头上拽下来哥哥的一只手，左右摇晃着撒娇，眉毛随着夸张的语调一起上下摆动着。

“滚蛋吧你。”林彦俊抽出了自己的手，站起来坐到陈立农旁边。“我自己一个人爽好了，你离我远点。”

 

“开大一点，要不然我射不出来。”

林彦俊把窗帘拉上，再把自己的运动裤和底裤都褪到膝盖上，一手握住自己还没有完全精神起来，清液却从顶端缓缓流出的分身。豹猫一样的男人转过头，用挑衅的眼神注视着对面的少年，“你自便。”

陈立农被他左耳上摇动的银色长耳坠晃得失神，他的手无意识的向林彦俊的那一根凑近。

 

“我说了，” 少年的手被高傲的豹猫一下子打到一边，“你只准看着。”

 

少年看着那个男人穿着褪了一半的运动裤，蜷起身子，两只脚踩在座椅边缘，男人远离少年的那只手在卖力地上下运动取悦自己，靠近少年的左手颤抖着支撑身体。林彦俊被陈立农剃掉毛的那一根分身被他自己搓得越来越粉，乳白色的精液开始从顶端的小口一股一股的喷溅出来。最要命的是男人后面的小穴——虽然被折起来的小腿遮住了，随着呼吸，大腿根肌肉一紧一松的节奏，还是将正在被跳蛋取悦的小穴的风骚完全曝光在少年眼前。

 

“嗯...好舒服哦，可惜…有些人只能看不能摸。”男人的手停了下来，饶有兴致地看着陈立农的裤裆。

陈立农的裤裆当然是一种鼓胀到快要炸掉的状态，里面柱体顶端部分的内裤已经被渗出来的腺液濡湿了。

“彦俊仄样真的很不乖喔。” 吃瘪的陈立农不服气的把跳蛋调到了最大档。

果不其然，林彦俊喉咙里泄出一连串破碎的呻吟，他的脊背突然僵直，整个人几乎要从座位里冲出来。

“哼啊啊啊...不…不要……”

猫哥哥皱着眉头，不高兴的把虚握着自己粉红色茎体的爪子松开，伸进后穴里把高频震动的小东西抠了出来。湿淋淋的粉红色跳蛋被他狠狠的扔到陈立农肚子上。

 

“林彦俊，你今天真的很不乖欸！” 关掉跳蛋的电源，陈立农把小东西包好以后扔到一边，终于跟哥哥发起牢骚来。

 

“臭小孩，以为塞个东西进去就能控制住我了是不是。”

林彦俊把裤子连着内裤一起脱掉，两条细直的腿大剌剌地放在陈立农的大腿上。现在他全身只穿着一件肥大的灰色champion长袖卫衣，头靠着被窗帘遮住的车窗，双手放松的在胸前交叉着，依然高高挺立着的阴茎挑起了堪堪盖住腿根的卫衣下摆。“我告诉你，no way。”

陈立农也学他双手在胸前交叉，把头别到另一侧车窗那边（假装）生气，只留给林彦俊一个气鼓鼓的脸颊。

“噗。”

林彦俊被小孩做作的闹别扭演技逗笑了。

 

“喂。”

他用脚尖轻轻戳着陈立农的小帐篷。陈立农用力的哼了一声。

“喂～”

他用脚趾把陈立农的裤链拉下来。“自己把纽扣解开来。”

 

“动作为什么这么熟练！”

陈立农终于气鼓鼓的转过头来，自己把柱体放出来，勃发的巨物被束缚已久，暴露在空气中的深红色阴茎辅以狰狞的青筋，尺寸可谓十分可观。

 

“可能是因为我大你五岁，跟很多人玩过吧？”

林彦俊把手放在嘴边，小小声跟陈立农道出这个秘密。

“除了我？”

陈立农眉毛一挑，握着林彦俊瘦骨伶仃的脚腕把他整个人拉过来，把他的腿窝放置在自己的宽肩上，侧过身看着下方的人， “还有谁？彦俊是要告诉我自己是个爱玩的人吗？”

 

“你都认识啊？”

林彦俊故作惊奇的睁大眼睛，他微微抬起上身让陈立农把两个靠背枕头塞在自己背后。

“比如说红色西装陈立农、白色T恤陈立农、竖条纹衬衫陈立农、粉色兔子领结衬衫陈立农、蓝色卫衣陈立农…好多哦，我真的都数不过来诶。”

 

“骚货。”

陈立农歪了歪头，狠狠打了他的屁股一巴掌，林彦俊疼得夹紧了大腿。

往常无害又温柔的单眼皮男孩现在不太一样了，紧紧监视着林彦俊演戏的那双眼睛里传递着令人窒息的压迫气息。林彦俊忍不住咽了一口口水。

“彦俊今天开玩笑开的有点过分喔。”

陈立农俯视着身下的大野猫，面无表情的低声开口：“不过我会听你的话不插进去的啦，彦俊把腿夹紧点哦。”

林彦俊被翻了个面，他背后冒着冷汗，乖乖的把腿并拢，让陈立农又长又粗的那根东西被自己的屁股和会阴再次紧紧地束缚住。

陈立农那根真的好烫啊，还总是蹭到他已经准备好挨操的后穴，烫的他一激灵，把双腿夹得更紧。林彦俊觉得自己应该是被操疯了，他觉得自己前面那根已经没办法自主射精了，他想陈立农狠狠的将他贯穿，最好一下就把他插射——他泛着水光的小穴真的太空虚了。

 

“农农…我…想射了。”

林彦俊有点不好意思的开口。

“哦？那就射啊，没关系的。”

陈立农在他身后大刀阔斧的前后摆动着腰，涨至赤红色的阴茎可怜地随着他粗暴的动作，一下一下打在林彦俊缺乏锻炼的软肚皮上，透明的泪液四处飞溅，迟迟得不到一个结果。

“农农…你插进来吧…我同意了。”

林彦俊觉得自己脸红到后颈了，说这话的时候一只手盖着自己的头，一只手捂着自己的后颈。

“怎么可以这样呢，还有十来分钟就回到家了，彦俊稍微忍耐一下嘛。”

 

“你那个东西太硬了嘛——我腿好痛哦。”

小猫哥哥把头深深埋进自己的双臂间，猫爪无力地搭在后颈交缠着，高凸的蝴蝶骨首端连接着圆润、泛着粉色的肩膀。陈立农差点就错过了这句模糊不清的撒娇。

 

陈立农看了一下，野猫哥哥的大腿内侧确实被自己蹭得跟哥哥高昂的龟头一样发红了。

“好吧…但是我不能让彦俊不高兴，所以……”

陈立农维持着抽插的姿势把林彦俊抱了起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，火热的性器贴着他臀部细嫩的皮肤。

“哥哥自己坐上来吧，我一定能忍住不会动的^ ^”

 

这小孩是什么时候学会一边说话一边发颜文字的？

林彦俊为自己被陈立农控制住的事实郁闷了一下，后来他放弃了思想搏斗，归根结底被小孩耍的团团转的不还是自己吗？他掰开自己白花花流着水的屁股，视死如归般慢慢坐了下去。

“哈啊…嗯…烫死了……”

 

从0到-18cm，层层破开的缓慢旅程带来的是一种无上的满足感，蜜穴内壁的每个敏感点都与少年巨根上凸起的青筋无缝贴合，从体内融化流出的蜜液热情包裹着炽热的柱身。林彦俊放心的完全坐了下去，被陈立农的大手再次箍住窄腰。

 

“你真的…不想动一动嘛？” 林彦俊艰难的转过头，问身后的陈立农。

“哥哥在求我吗^ ^”

又来。

“好啦…求你啦——拜托拜托——”他双手合十，手从袖子里伸出来向陈立农拖长着声音求饶。

 

“好吧......不要，你自己动。”

“你在港什么？？？陈立农你找死哦？”

“我不管，我就不动，我可以忍到回宿舍在床上跟你打架。”

“你信不信回去我让五百万日你的枕头？”

“彦俊你别乱动啊痛痛！我们下半身的幸福还被你夹着呢！”

 

真是太纵容他了。陈立农和林彦俊同时这么想。

 

车子驶过某个减速带的时候没有减速，紧紧相连的他们在一瞬间的失重后重重的坐回到柔软的座椅上。林彦俊易受惊吓，陈立农紧紧的抱住了他的哥哥，双手按在哥哥胸前防止他撞到车顶。

 

“哼嗯嗯...好爽......”

灼热坚硬但脆弱的龟头撞上穴壁最柔软的那处媚肉，林彦俊捂着嘴，难掩的浪叫被隔断在掌心里。

他的头高高仰起，靠在陈立农的肩膀上。陈立农看见那根粉红色的肉棒颤抖着喷射出白色的精水，前排座位的背面溅上了林彦俊的痕迹。

 

他的哥哥被插射了。

 

“噗哈...哈哈哈” 陈立农偷偷的在后面笑了出来。

“干嘛，笑屁哦！” 林彦俊把他的脸掰过来，咬着牙齿威胁道。

“没有啊，你不就很可爱嘛。” 陈立农再次露出招牌无辜表情，只是这次藏不住眼里的笑意。

 

“给我看、好、了。”

林彦俊放开陈立农的脸，身子往前倾，双手扶在前排靠椅的头枕上，与宽肩形成鲜明对比的细腰放松地塌着。看着眼前的大野猫主动前后上下打圈动作着玩弄他的性器，陈立农被含着的那根又涨大了一圈。

“不知廉耻。”

陈立农餮足地享受着难得听话的林彦俊的服务，伸展开来的一双大手不知何时再次覆上了视野里圆翘小巧的臀部。两只大拇指稍稍往外侧用力按压有肉感的穴口边缘，便可观赏到被翻出来的泛着白沫的媚肉，暧昧的艳红色让他收紧了大手。

被哥哥会呼吸一样的小穴紧紧吮吸着，他的阴茎开始一抽一抽的跳动，他知道自己也差不多快射了。林彦俊生日会半露白花花的胸膛、赤脚跳wave动作时的气氛绝对没有现在诱惑，此刻他柔软的腰如同微风吹拂的波浪一样，随着屁股进出的动作有节奏的起起伏伏，蝴蝶骨随着情动的呼吸在背部舞动着。

伴着“咕叽咕叽”的水声，大野猫把头转过来，不断溢出泪水的大眼睛迷惘地看着他，这次他没有用爪子把从后颈越过耳廓，一路蔓延至脸颊和眼角的玫瑰粉色盖住。

猫哥哥吸吸鼻子，有点不好意思，瓮声瓮气地开口，“你怎么还不射啊，我都累了。”

他赶紧伸出一只手安抚地挠挠猫哥哥的脖子和下巴。

“好啊宝贝，我都听你的。”

“但是不准射在里面！”

猫哥哥嘟着嘴又强调了一遍，眼角又掉出来一颗金豆豆。

“每次都捅到最里面才射，大烂人，套也不好好戴，插着插着就缩进我屁股里面，射得乱七八糟的我自己抠都抠不干净……”

 

听着林彦俊在前面嘟嘟囔囔，陈立农无奈的摇了摇头，他想要了，那就给他吧。

“宝贝好笨哦，我每次都是故意的啦。”

他悄悄在哥哥身后戳破自己的恶行。

但是猫哥哥只顾着在前面一边扭屁股一边掉眼泪，哪里分得出心听他自言自语。

 

无辜不知所以然，这就是他的宝贝。

 

他配合林彦俊的动作狠狠往前深深顶入，被痉挛着收缩的穴壁缠夹紧缚的引诱着，只消几下他便受不了地把巨物抽出来，龟头挨在骚穴上面射了出来。林彦俊高潮后的身体依然十分敏感，陈立农胡乱抽插的动作和一两股刺进穴内滚烫的浓精，让他垂着的阴茎颤颤巍巍又挤出来几股。刚被凌虐完的穴口已经无法合拢，白色的浊液顺着重力从深粉色的后穴涌出来。

 

“哈啊！不...不要...我射不出来了...呜呜...”

被突然抱起来的猫儿慌的不得了，用力在陈立农怀里扑腾着，却很快就被压制住了。

“哥哥好像还有呢，蛋蛋都肿得不得了捏。”

把通体粉红、身上出了一层薄汗的人儿重新搂到怀里，陈立农把哥哥的双腿放到座椅上后，狠狠地撸了几把哥哥射的停不下来的软软的茎体。

 

“阿俊别乱动，快点把我的手机掏出来。”

“好痛啊啊啊...我都说不要了！你要干嘛啊！”

“我们的秘密汤不热部落格要更新了啊～”

“我拿出来了...诶你现在手的样子好色情我要拍一张！”

“好吧好吧...”

 

三分钟后。

 

“彦俊，编辑好了吗？司机大叔已经把车停在地库里有十分钟了哦。”

“好啦，不要着急。配什么文字好呢...'cum follow for more <3' ？”

“那我是不是要在底下回复 'snapchat me that pussy.' 呢～ ”

“闭，嘴。这次没带套的帐我要慢慢跟你算，快点抱我下车。”

“你什么时候这么大胆了？”

“当然是因为他们今天都不在啊，快点。”

“快点？”

“欸你动作好粗鲁，兜住我的屁股啊...不对！先让我穿个裤子！”

“你没说你刚刚想我快点干嘛哦——我猜是——'快点回去接着玩乳交play'？”

“我...fuck...这里有摄像头的！我再说一遍！这里有摄像头的！你看看那边！你看见没有！”

“错啦，在这里你应该夸我good boy。”

 

 

 

 

“呜......陈立农......我要告你职场性骚.....”

 

 

 


End file.
